Toda Una Vida
by Win A. Black Odair
Summary: Parece intacta, una muñeca de colores que sigue bajo el cascarón, fría, egocéntrica, frívola y otro par de blasfemias más. Pero es real, es humana, y como cualquiera, también vive. Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial: ¿Que significa el Amor? de San Valentín/Día Blanco para el Foro: El diente de león.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Este escrito participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco (Personaje: Effie Trinket) para el foro El diente de león.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Clases de Confianza**

* * *

Sentada en el auto de cristales negros, no pudo odiarse más por haber dicho eso.

Estaba con el fresco y ligero vestido purpura, sus tacones mortales, brillantes y caros, eran lo único que sonaban en el reducido espacio del coche. Movía su pierna izquierda insistentemente, como si eso solucionara el embrollo en que estaban todos metidos.

— _¿Y ahora qué?—_ Pensó, desesperada.

Ahora vienen las consecuencias. Porque, no importaban cuantas sonrisas regalara, cuanto desfilara. Algo arruinaría la noche que, desde el principio del día, parecía estar destinada a la tragedia.

 _Quizá Haymitch diga algo estúpido. Quizá yo diga algo estúpido._

Quizá ambos le costemos la vida a Katniss y a Peeta, o peor... _mi empleo._

Comenzó a presionar levemente los labios, al igual que hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—Para, preciosa— Por un momento creyó que el mentor intentaría calmarla con algún patético comentario. —Que tú serás la menos perjudicada después de esto. Puedes irte con Seneca Crane siempre que quieras...—luego de una risa provocadora, le guiño el ojo. Entonces bajaron del auto directo al lugar de filmación.

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo diablos...? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Pero ya se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares para cuando se despabiló. La entrevista al equipo del 2 estaba siendo trasmitida y, como todos saben, no es la clase de momentos apropiados para asesinar a alguien.

Presto poca atención a las palabras de la otra escolta y prefirió concentrarse en su propio discurso que, de algún modo u otro, debía convencer a todo Panem de que Peeta y Katniss estaban locamente enamorados.

Allí volvía a mezclarse en toda la confusión en la que, de alguna forma, se había metido. Las ideas rebeldes nunca vistas en ella. El desprecio que, poco a poco, parecía aumentar al ver los ojos de su propia gente. El crecimiento, fuese malo o bueno, que había tenido en ese escaso mes.

 _O, quien sabe, desde hacía 5 años._

¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Una experiencia perturbadora e interesante que ella hubiese preferido evitar a toda costa.

 _Vivir en la ignorancia... el sueño de muchos sabios._

Y, en ese momento, estaba al mando de un barco. Sola. Mientras Haymitch parecía haber saltado hacía ya vario tiempo, nadando felizmente con los delfines.

 _¿Serán carnívoros?_

—¿Te he dejado sin palabras?— Un susurro la despertó de sus incoherentes pensamientos, hirviéndole la sangre y nublándole el sentido.

—Me has dejado sin muchas cosas

 _¿Que yo dije que cosa?_

—¡EL EQUIPO DEL DISTRITO 12!— La voz de Caesar la movió mecánicamente hacia el escenario, añadiendo una sonrisa y unos pasos elegantes y encantadores.

Encabezados por ella, todos entraron en filita.

—¡Bienvenidos, señores y señoritas!— El peliazul acepto las manos de los caballeros y los besos de las damas.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos individuales, cómodos y tibios.

En cuanto Cinna abrió la boca para contar su historia, Effie no pudo contener un suspiro y lo largo, sin mover sus labios.

Allí, con las luces doradas cegadoras, con miles de ojos abiertos, y acariciando el terciopelo del sillón, ella no podía sentirse más a gusto. Como si ese fuera, increíblemente, su lugar en el mundo.

Le resulto sencillo calmarse, sonreír naturalmente y recuperar la emoción que días antes la había embriagado. Las palabras se ordenaron en su mente, encajando en el rompecabezas que encubriría lo que se suponía que Haymitch diría.

Así todo parecía fácil, tan perfecto que asustaba. Y, si bien quiso dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento, busco a los ojos grises sin dudarlo un momento.

Entonces, súbitamente, la confianza y el brillo que Haymitch irradiaba la golpearon. No la confianza que surge espontáneamente ante una mínima esperanza. No el brillo artificial que la encubría de pies a cabeza en ese instante.

Era la clase de sentimientos que alguien solo puede tener cuando todo está planeado, cuando todo va sobre la marcha. Algo que el mentor guardo para sí y solo para sí.

Todo saldría perfectamente... porque Haymitch, de algún modo, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, ella se asustó.

Algo en los ojos de Haymitch le advirtió que, obviamente, no serían sus pestañas de mariposa las protagonistas de esa noche.

* * *

|•|•|•|

* * *

—Él siempre lo sintió— Effie sonrió hacia Caesar, como confidente—...Y yo lo note desde el primer paso que dio en dirección hacia mí el día de la cosecha.—

Se encogió en su lugar —Estoy segura que estar con ella fue lo único que le pidió— Entonces, de nuevo, se odio por mentir.

Lo que Peeta realmente pedía era ser feliz. Con Katniss. Y Effie lo sabía.

 _Haymitch también la odio_

—Entonces ella se enfrentó a todo esto... estaba tan confundida, ¿Por qué le sucedía eso? ¿Justo a ella? Era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y, aun así, lo soporto— El mentor encanto al público —...Tenía miedo. Estaba desorientada. Apenas podía pensar en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pero, ¿sabes que, Caesar?— Se acercó más al conductor.

El público se arrimó, inconscientemente. Él los tenía bajo su hechizo.

—Estaba feliz— Sonrió —Feliz por amarlo, feliz por saber que era amada—

Suspiros por aquí, suspiros por allá.

—Supongo que eso cuenta al final— Se encogió de hombros, como restando importancia. —El amor nos hace sonreír de cualquier modo, sea correspondido o no, el solo hecho de amar sirve para alimentarnos toda una vida. ¿Te imaginas que sienten ellos, sabiendo que dan su vida por el otro? No hay acto más hermoso para ellos...—

Effie supuso que algunos sollozaban, pero en ese momento, solo podía pensar en algo.

Haymitch no era una persona profunda, ni mucho menos de la clase de hombres que se detienen a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás... ¿Así que como diablos sabia de que se trataba el amor?

 _Entonces se quedó mirándolo._

 _Confundida._

 _Desorientada._

 _Abrumada._

 _E increíblemente feliz_.

* * *

 **(Nota: Tendrá 10 partes, así que cuenta como mini-fic. Espero que les guste y que les haya convencido, intento redimirme con el personaje.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Este escrito participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco; ¿Qué significa el Amor? (Personaje: Effie Trinket) para el foro El diente de león.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Lección y Cobardía**

* * *

Casi pudo oír su corazón dando un salto cuando las trompetas sonaron en la televisión. Sin embargo, el latido debió haber sido tapado por el grito ahogado que sus labios soltaron.

Los trágicos amantes no serían más que eso.

 _Una tragedia._

—No pueden...— La frase, entrecortada, sonó tan fuerte como un suspiro —Ellos no pueden hacerlo...— Su voz se quebró en la última letra.

—Lo han hecho— Cinna susurro, bajando los ojos —Supongo que nunca planearon dejarlos ganar—

—Pero se supone que ellos ganarían— comenzó a hiperventilar —Ellos vivirían... y...— El mentor, casi ebrio, la interrumpió con una risa cruel.

—¿Y qué?— Se terminó su vaso de un solo trago —¿Y se casarían?—

Ella asintió, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué más?— Haymitch se levantó, derribando un par de adornos que decoraban la mesita —¡¿Que serían felices para siempre?!—

La escolta rompió a llorar silenciosamente. Apenas tres lágrimas. Y unos cuantos sollozos histéricos.

.—..Katniss... Peeta...— Effie se aferraba al brazo de Cinna, desorientada y casi ridícula. Este intentaba calmarla, con el corazón doliéndole de la amargura.

Haymitch se limitó a observarla con rostro inescrutable. Una parte de él, incrédulo, quiso gritarle que dejara de ser tan hipócrita. Que él sabía que no le dolía. Que ella los había condenado. —Felices Juegos del Hambre, señorita Trinket— Con todo el odio del mundo en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el mentor elevo el vaso vacío en su dirección —¡...Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!—

Effie se separó súbitamente del estilista, con los labios apretados por la furia y el rostro manchado de colores —¡Detente ya!— La voz sonó increíblemente firme —Tú... no puedes simplemente gritar que...—

—¿Qué?— Haymitch volvió a reír —¿Vas a atacarme?—

Ella lo miro fijamente durante unos momentos hasta que, finalmente, hablo

—Cinna, déjanos a solas por favor—

—Effie, no creo que lo mejor...— el estilista intento interponerse entre ambos.

—No, Cinna— El mentor la miro con una locura extraña —Hablaremos—

No le quedó más remedio que aceptar a regañadientes. Si bien Haymitch no solía ser agresivo estando ebrio, nunca se sabía. De por sí, ellos dos juntos eran peligrosos... y en un momento tan tenso...

—Cinna— La voz de la mujer lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Estaré con Portia, por si me necesitan...— La puerta se cerró, pero la boca de colores no se movió hasta unos minutos después. Entonces, en tono indignado y más agudo que nunca, comenzó.

—Escucha, Abernathy. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me odias. Nos odias. Tienes la estúpida idea de que yo arruine tu vida— Con cada palabra, el corazón le latía más fuerte —Tú has arruinado muchas cosas en mi vida, y sin embargo yo no voy recriminándotelo. Sí, sí. Tú, borracho —Lo señalo con el dedo ignorando la furia que cada vez crecía más en él —Eres una causa perdida. Ganaste los Juegos y, aun así, lo hechas todo a perder. El alcohol... los miedos... las mentiras. Sí, sí. Tú, eres solo eso. Mentiras y miedo, ¡nada más que eso!— Effie rompió a llorar, pero no dejo de hablar —¡Tú mismo has acabado, poco a poco, con tu vida! ¡TU TE SUICIDAS DÍA A DÍA! ¡He intentas culparme a mí de todas tus patéticas desgracias, en tu patética existencia, cobarde!—

La escolta no reparo en ninguna de sus horribles palabras. Tampoco lo hizo Haymitch cuando, súbitamente, la empujo por poco derribándola. Effie cayó después de dos metros tambaleándose.

En el segundo que ella abrió la boca para seguir, el mentor colapso.

—Tú— comenzó, casi incrédulo —¿Tienes aun la cara para decirme todo eso?— No estaba gritando. Su voz era apenas audible. —¿Tú, que eres parte de todo esto, tienes la cara para llamarme cobarde?—

Entonces se acercó a ella. Solo por un segundo Effie creyó que él iba a golpearla, por lo que su primer instinto fue esconderse detrás de sus brazos. Sin embargo el la tomo por las muñecas y la tironeo hasta llegar al cuarto donde él dormía.

— ¿Qué...?—

—Cierra la boca—

Cerro la puerta de una patada mientras ella parecía luchar por no morir asfixiada.

—Necesito que mires algo...— Haymitch derribo el contenido de un par de cajones por todo el lugar antes de detenerse.0Effie siguió llorando e hiperventilando en una esquina del cuarto. Sin embargo, el mentor parecía muy concentrado en buscar quien sabe qué diablos.

—Aquí esta— Finalmente, él le arrojo un sobre blanco —Vamos, cariño— Imito su estúpido acento. —...Míralas—

El olor a cenizas la asalto. Entonces, por un segundo, ella se sintió en el Distrito 12. Sin embargo lo que encontró dentro fue mucho más impactante que el molesto aroma del polvo negro.

Eras fotos. Algunas en sepia, otra en colores. Amarillentas, descuidadas y melancólicas.

 _Fotos._

Niños, adultos, ancianos. Con arrugas, marcas, cicatrices y sonrisas. ¡Sonrisas! La de una joven de ojos castaños era la más bonita. Paisajes casi muertos, rostros borrosos y lágrimas levemente marcadas en el papel.

—Fotos— Susurro ella.

—Fotos— confirmo él —Lo único que queda de ellos—

La más grande, con una esquina doblada y manchas de licor, peso una tonelada entre las manos de Effie.

Tres personas, si, con sonrisas, ocupaban el medio de la imagen. La ropa delataba que era, sin duda, el día de La Cosecha. La joven de ojos café... la mujer pequeña y de labios agrietados... el niño de ojos grises.

—Yo los conozco, yo...—Effie comenzó a susurrar, con el corazón en la boca.

—Tú los mataste— Haymitch completo, arrebatándole sus recuerdos.

No, ella no. Pero Snow sí. En vivo. Frente a todo Panem.

—Yo la amaba. Yo los amaba. —Increíblemente, ninguno de los dos lloraba. — ¿Sabes que le prometí?—

—Detente, yo...— La escolta sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos

—¡Le prometí que lo salvaría!— Con todo el dolor del mundo, Haymitch le arrojo sus fotos. —Que nunca lo dejaría—

Pestañeo antes de encontrarse con los inocentes y casi imperceptibles ojos grises del niño.

 _Temor. Incertidumbre. Felicidad. Promesas. Cadenas rotas. Dolor._

Los ojos oscuros de la madre eran diferentes.

 _Protección. Valentía. Deseos. Dolor._

Los jóvenes ojos castaños la desarmaron con solo imaginárselos, con solo observar el recuerdo.

 _Melancolía. Sueños. Un par de corazones rotos y amor. Amor_

Fueron los ojos grises que ahora la vigilaban los que ella no se atrevía a enfrentar. Porque le recordarían la verdad, le recriminarían todo una y otra vez. Le mostrarían quien era el monstruo en esa pesadilla.

Los ojos de Haymitch la encandilarían antes de dejarla ciega para siempre.

Ella, después de todo, los había matado.

El tiempo paso, y sin embargo, cada uno siguió en su propio mundo. Sus propios recuerdos, su propio dolor. Que a fin de cuentas, terminaba siendo el mismo.

Haymitch se atrevió a mirarla por fin confiando en que ella estaría demasiado destruida como para enfrentarlo. Fue un acto tan rápido, sin previa meditación, que el no supo que esperar.

¿La habría matado? ¿Habría causado lo deseado? _¿Qué había sido lo deseado?_

Encontró una mujer inmóvil, fría e increíblemente entera. Pero trágica y desesperada por dentro. Buscaba muchas cosas y probablemente se ahogaría si abría la boca. En tono bajo y quebradizo, llego a decir.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—

Ella no encontró respuesta para eso. Haymitch la miro directo a los ojos, que parecían arder debajo de todas las emociones. Y supo que ella estaba tan perdida como él.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?— Ahora ella lo miro a él, sabiendo que esa clase de cosas pasaban por su mente —Yo no quiero ser parte de esto...—

Y sonó increíblemente estúpido viniendo de sus labios de colores, frases demasiado plásticas como para ser tomadas en cuenta.

—¿Cómo salgo de aquí?— Effie rogó, mirándolo desesperada. —Yo nunca quise matar—

Pero Haymitch no vio a una ciudadana ignorante que parecía haber notado lo horrible que era todo en realidad. Vio a una persona confundida, desorientada, que pedía ser desatada en voz alta. Que recién ahora era capaz de notar sus cadenas, de ver las heridas que estas causaban. Entonces el también abrió sus ojos a su alrededor... y su interior.

Miedo, perdidas, angustia, desesperación... conocía perfectamente cada uno de esos sentimientos. Porque había sido un tributo. Era un tributo.

Sus juegos aún no habían terminado, y los de Effie, apenas comenzaban.

Ambos seguían perdiendo, internándose en las profundas sombras con cada paso. Todos en falso.

—Me... confundí...— El mentor susurro, entendiendo todo de pronto.

—Yo nunca quise matarlos... yo nunca quise dañar nada...—La escolta sollozaba cada vez más histérica, encerrada en sí misma Pero lo hice... soy una asesina...—

—Confundí el enemigo, Haymitch— dijo firmemente, con los ojos entrecerrados —Y tú también—

—¿Qué?— Effie suspiro un par de veces, confusa. —Siento haber dicho todo eso, yo...—

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, porque nada más se podía decir. Las acusaciones, los insultos, el odio... ninguno de los presentes tenía la culpa, y sin embargo, pagaban las consecuencias. La escolta no sintió ningún tipo de remordimientos. Se permitió odiar a su gente, aunque su corazón no diera para mucho más. Se sentía completamente vacía, ¿a qué se aferraría ahora?

 _Tenía que haber algo más._

Por supuesto que había algo más, ¡mucho más grande que todos ellos! Le decían felicidad y, en ese momento, para estúpido creer que existía. Pero ambos se vieron con claridad, más allá del alcohol y el maquillaje. Mucho más allá que 'Distrito 12' y 'Capitolio'.

Dos personas totalmente diferentes, dos personas dañadas y que recién aprendían a caminar.

Entonces ella fue la primera en comprenderlo, desgraciadamente, la única en entenderlo. Solo eran dos personas completamente opuestas que caían con la misma piedra, que se perdían en el mismo laberinto. Y se seguían lastimando en lugar de salvarse. Una y otra vez.

 _Una y otra vez._

Effie se levantó súbitamente, ignorando los mareos. Pero antes de dejar la habitación, se dio la vuelta y lo miro con dolor.

—Tenías razón, lamento no haberlo entendido antes— Haymitch la miro, algo confuso. Pero lo recordó.

Muchas veces, los peores juegos no son los de la arena Y estos apenas iniciaban.

Dejo el lugar, con una sonrisa nerviosa y el corazón hecho pedazos.

 _Ahora sabía quién era el verdadero enemigo._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Este escrito participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco; ¿Qué significa el Amor? (Personaje: Effie Trinket) para el foro El diente de león.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Debajo del Brillo**

* * *

 _Mataron a Seneca Crane...—_

Y al oír su voz desvalida en el que el ridículo acento ya no parece tan ridículo, no puede evitar el sabor amargo al decir esas palabras, omitiendo el nombre del culpable de esa muerte, porque su interlocutor bien lo sabía.

Quien era, y que en ese lugar hasta la tela de lentejuelas tenía oídos.

Sorprendentemente parecía intacta, una muñeca de color que seguía bajo el cascarón, fría, egocéntrica, frívola y otro par de blasfemias más. Mientras tanto escondida entre las telas brillantes un ser colapsaba, su verdadero yo la estaba sofocado con las ideas rebeldes antes impensables, la realidad que la golpeaba, el peso de demasiado aire para respirar.

 _¿Que había cambiado?_

Se veía frente al espejo, pequeña y débil, como era... Como se sentía. Confundida y perdida entre las cuestiones que la aquejaban.

—Effie...—el hombre se adentró en la habitación, con la amargura cubriendo sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Que sucede Cinna?— le dijo ella, su voz débil apenas llego a los oídos del estilista y un rayo de dolor cruzo la habitación.

—Snow quiere verte—

Y es entonces cuando su mundo se desmorona, lo siente caer y su alma se esfuma, no es más que sal entre sus dedos, hiel en su interior, el recuerdo vago de que estaba perdiendo.

—...No puedo hacer esto— susurra, y los brillos caen, las murallas se han vuelto inservibles. Cinna se acerca, y en silencio la abraza.

Hermosa y Trágica, llora como ella misma se ve en sus pensamientos

—Alguna vez me dijiste que las cosas pasan por algo, Effie... Debes aceptar, él ya sospecha— susurra el estilista, y la rebeldía destella sutil en su mirada.

Effie aún no lo entiende, pero no es demasiado ajena a cómo vive Cinna su propia tortura interna. Como ella, como todos lo que salieron de la burbuja de cristal y se dieron cuenta de que no era perfecta.

—No dejaré cargar a Haymitch con todo esto, es demasiado tarde...—

Pero saliendo de alguien como ella, suenan como palabras excesivamente falsas, como ella misma, que no deben ser tomadas en cuenta. Cinna no la ve como eso, pequeña y perdida, lo sabe, lo ha sentido.

A Effie le pesan sobre los hombros sus palabras, y recuperar lo que era ya no es una opción válida, sus prioridades han cambiado.

¿Dónde están sus sueños ahora?

Ya no están, ese es el problema, todo se ha vuelto en una pesadilla contra la que debe luchar sola. Sus lágrimas se borran, vuelve la sonrisa y el acento exasperante, es la hora de enfrentar a su enemigo.

¿Qué hicieron con ella cuando era tan joven?

La moldearon, la estiraron y la pulieron a su antojo. Se volvió un monstruo. Una asesina más en esa jerarquía.

El estilista la mira, él sabe lo que ella también, la Revolución se mueve bajo sus pies, es mortal y ahora que la chispa se ha encendido, tienen todo prendiendo de sus manos.

Y tienen esperanza, lo único más fuerte que el miedo.

Todo ha comenzado a alzarse silenciosamente, la guerra está cubriéndoles.

Están Ardiendo...

Y ella, ella se está suicidando.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Este escrito participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco; ¿Qué significa el Amor? (Personaje: Effie Trinket) para el foro El diente de león._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Salvación**

* * *

En la habitación donde el olor a sangre y rosas la acerca a la inmundicia del ser que esta frente a ella. Ya no se siente tan valiente como mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

—Es una gran oportunidad, Señorita Trinket—

El siseo le llega a loa oídos acompañado de una sonrisa abrumadora y llena de odio, no le está dando una propuesta, es una orden, y saberlo no le ayuda. Se siente más indefensa bajo esa mirada, él podría acabar con ella en ese momento si es que una de sus palabras es errada.

 _La suerte no parece estar de su parte._

—Señor Presidente, no dudo de que es una gran propuesta. Pero no me siento preparada para aceptarla, por ahora estoy conforme con mi trabajo en el Distrito 12—

 _¿Alguna vez creyó que eso podría salir de sus labios?_

Había luchado por salir de ese lugar tan miserable y ahora cuando la oportunidad de escapar se presentaba, la estaba dejando alejarse, su única salvación, el único cable de cobardía que podía mantenerla con vida.

 _¿Acaso pretende morir sin ser condenada?_

 _Claro que no, ella se estaba condenando._

—Su desempeño ha sido impecable, Señorita Trinket, claro que es apta para el trabajo en el Distrito 1— ahora los pequeños ojos de serpiente la reducen a nada.

Su coraza se está cayendo a pedazos, y ahora tal vez sea ella la que acabe en tragedia. Pero la furia la corroe, el odio a un ser invisible, a la muerte inevitable. A la muerte de tantos inocentes a las manos de una sola persona.

 _El Presidente Snow_

¿Alguna vez se atrevió a sentir agradecimiento hacia él? Si, lo hizo, muchas veces.

—Lo siento Señor, pero no creo que pueda aceptar, Katniss y Peeta necesitaran apoyo durante la Gira de la Victoria—

 _Tal vez yo diga una estupidez. Quizá me lleve a la tumba algun error patetico, con Katniss y Peeta de premio consuelo._

— ¿Katniss y Peeta? ¿Está segura de lo que dice Señorita Trinket? ¿O tiene otro motivo para no salir del 12?—

El piso bajo sus pies tiembla, sabe que ya no tiene poder en la vida que juega entre sus manos

 _Haymitch_

Por favor que esto no esté pasando. Snow lo sabe, y tal vez, fue el único que no debió saberlo.

—No creo tener otra razón más relevante que los Vencedores, Presidente Snow, ellos son lo más importante ahora—

Su voz resuena en sus oídos, hasta a ella el acento le desespera. El la observa, el mínimo movimiento, pero ella permanece intacta con la sonrisa pintada de colores. Así la cubrieron, de mentiras.

Su mente este sobre el suelo junto a ella, pero los pensamientos la inundan, se ahoga.

—Está bien, Señorita Trinket— el suave siseo le causa un escalofrío— Entonces... Nos veremos pronto...—

* * *

El tren se alejaba del Capitolio tan rápido como ellos mismos quisieran.

Effie habla, despacio casi sin mover los labios, temiendo que desde alguna cámara dos ojos de serpiente la observen.

—¿Que tú que?— el miedo lo inunda, ha sido un desliz, un error que podría costarles todo.

Como a él.

La imagen de su familia muerta lo invadió como una flecha.

—Estaremos a salvo. Lo prometo¾ Pero ni siquiera está segura de eso.

—Ella dijo lo mismo¾ El mentor subió el tono — ¿Y sabes dónde está? Pudriéndose bajo tierra— La voz le fallo en la última letra.

La escolta puso una de sus manos en el hombro, esperando ser rechazada. Pero Haymitch siguió, hablándole al aire.

—Cuando matas en los Juegos... tienes una excusa. Pero el que mueran por un error, un insignificante error que pudieras haber evitado... te hace sentir impotente. Podrían haberme matado a mí. Y ya. Pero no... Me castigaron donde más me dolía— La miro con ojos vidriosos —Donde más me duele—

Effie se arriesgó y lo abrazo. Fue rápido y torpe, le costó no caer de sus altos tacones. Y él se lo devolvió.

—No te aferres al pasado, recuérdalos con todo el amor que puedas, pero déjalos ir— La escolta susurro, aun aferrada a Haymitch.

—Ellos me visitan todas las noches, pero ese no es el problema— Disfruto de su calor, sin detenerse a pensar en cuánto costaría más tarde. —Sabes que yo no sería capaz de dejarte ir a ti—

Effie sintió que se desmoronaba. Eso era mucho más de lo que ella podía soñar, sabiendo cuan poco demostrativo era él. Y también porque, desgraciadamente, ella tampoco soportaría.

Las lágrimas ardían en su piel y sintió que su alrededor daba vueltas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado, tan difícil?

 _Y decían que no hay lugar para el amor en la guerra._

Tal vez ese era el problema. Que cuando está ahí duele y corroe, y te lastima.

Quizá nunca diría cuanto lo amaba, porque si algo había aprendido de las bellas novelas que su madre le regalaba de joven era que decirlo en voz alta, atreverse a soñar en voz alta, solo traía problemas. Y dolor.

En resumen, empeoraría la tragedia

 _Su propia tragedia_

* * *

 **(Nota: Si hay algún error, agradecería que me lo dijeran- Espero que les haya gustado... Y** **gracias por leer.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Este escrito participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco; ¿Qué significa el Amor? (Personaje: Effie Trinket) para el foro El diente de león._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5: Inocencia_**

* * *

Effie resopló con fuerza y se concentró en no atravesar el frágil vaso de plástico con sus peligrosas uñas.

—Estoy bien— Giro la cabeza por enésima vez —¡En serio!— Pero el tono de alegría exagerada la delato.

—Ya, dime...— Cinna se vio tentado a lamer el fondo del vaso de café, aunque perfectamente podría haber alcanzado los trocitos de chocolate derretido con la cuchara. La escolta frunció el ceño.

—Deja eso— Masculló, tomando el vaso y alejándolo del estilista —Modales, Cinna, no eres un niño—

—Ni tú, querida amiga. Así que respóndeme— espeto

—No— Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Si— Él no desistió

—No me sucede nada— Ella dijo de forma demasiado aguda.

—Has dicho que no, por lo tanto, te niegas a responder. Por lo tanto hay algo. Que, por lo tanto, no me quieres contar. Por lo tanto yo...— él la confundió.

—¡Modales, Cinna!— Effie se acomodó el cuello de su tapado lavanda— Mañana llegamos al Distrito 12, el tren va...—

—¿Es Haymitch?— Ella lo miro con confusión —¿Es ese tu problema?— La mujer rodó los ojos.

 _Su pesar volvió._

En cierta forma ese aprieto era culpa suya, realmente, no se había esforzado por ocultar su descontento de forma suficiente... y sin embargo era tan inútil.

 _¿Por qué a Cinna le importaba? ¿Por qué cada maldita_ (Debo dejar de maldecir...) _persona había decidido fijar sus ojos en ella justo esa vez?_

No había sido una buena mañana. No, espera, no era un buen mes... _No era una buena vida._

Effie se rindió.

—¿Entre todos los pensamientos que puedo llegar a tener, Cinna, crees tú que ese sería mi máximo problema?— La escolta desvió la mirada a la pantalla gigante que decoraba el centro del Capitolio.

Luego lo miro con la vergüenza bailando en sus ojos azules. —Porque si, lo es... bueno, uno de los tantos. Desgraciadamente—

Cinna sonrió —Prosigue...—

—¡Oh, vamos!, no esperaras que yo me siente a hablar y tú, cual psicólogo... —Recordó que él era su amigo. Y que los amigos estaban siempre.—Lo siento. Esos no son modales. Gracias, Cinna—

—No hay de qué, pero habla de una vez— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Effie se enroscó en una serie de pensamientos y teorías retorcidas, culposas y vergonzosas de admitir... según ella. Su amigo tenia miles de cosas más preocupantes en las cuales fijar su atención... y allí estaba el, sentado, con toda la paciencia del mundo dispuesto a aclarar las penas de una estúpida mujer del Capitolio, con pensamientos capitalistas y problemas capitalistas.

—Básicamente, tu problema es no tener problemas— El estilista no pudo evitar reír.

Effie Trinket lo miro casi con furia.—Modales... y no. No. Me refiero, que... bueno, yo en realidad quisiera... yo debería...— Se trabo un par de veces —Bueno. Si. Algo así...—

Cinna la miro con una ceja enarcada hasta que la mujer cedió.

—¡De acuerdo, lo admito! Mi problema es que mis problemas son demasiado estúpidos para esta realidad. Mi problema es que sigo siendo la misma mujer que aparenta ser fuerte cuando, en verdad, a penas resisto corriendo 5 minutos. Cuando apenas tengo motivos para llorar y, aun así, me quejo. Día tras día— bajo el tono para que nadie la oyera —...día tras día muere gente y yo no hago nada para evitarlo, ¡yo los obligo a sonreír por eso!—

—Creí que habíamos superado la etapa de auto-culparnos—

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy una etapa?— se interrumpió algo atónita —Esos fantasmas no se van nunca, Cinna...— La escolta se calmó y se disculpó por sus malos modales —Estoy robando tu tiempo y el de...ellos. Lo siento—

El estilista la miro más serio que nunca —Todos tenemos problemas y a diferentes niveles. No debes sentirte mal por estar atravesando algo así, no eres menos importante solo porque te duela—

—Pero... hay gente que está peor que yo y no se queja— musitó avergonzada.

—También hay algunos que están mejor y lo publican en cada bendito espacio público de la ciudad. ¿Entiendes? No sirve de nada compararte con el resto de la gente. Por algo tienes esos problemas. Y algo aprenderás de ellos— Cinna le levanto el mentón con una mano — _Alza la cabeza, princesa...—_

—... _que no valla a caerse tu corona—_ Effie hablo con una voz baja y rota, una voz real —Tengo miedo. No por mí, sino por... por ustedes— Pensó en Haymitch, en Katniss y en Peeta —De eso si me siento orgullosa, he aprendido algo, a querer realmente a alguien—

—Te importamos—

—Más de lo que debería— Ella sonrió —Y es aquí cuando me siento viva...—

—¿Cómo?— inquirió el estilista.

—El miedo y el dolor, son lo único que me recuerdan que estoy viva. Son lo único que me recuerda que sigo siendo humana, aunque no parezca—

—Eres humana. Eres increíblemente humana. Y eres parte de esta guerra, aunque no parezca— respondio suavemente.

—Estoy agradecida de que no lo parezca— Effie lo miro fijamente —Después de todo, aun temo morir—

—Todos tememos a algo. Y, como los problemas, no debes comparar— el fanasma de una sonrisa volo fugaz sobre Cinna.

—Creo que ya lo entiendo, recae en cada persona... **_diferentes cosas que aprender. Diferentes métodos para aprender_**... Si, si...— La escolta se enderezó con una sonrisa —Ya lo entiendo—

Cinna le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, de aprobación. Entonces cambio el tema dejando zanjada la cosa —¿Has estado leyendo?— cuestiono vagamente.

—He estado leyendo demasiado— La mujer torció la cabeza —Por lo menos puedo esperar una muerte dramática...— dijo con cierta tristeza.

—Estarás bien. Lo sabes— Cualquier rastro de humor en el hombre se había desvanecido. Effie no lo noto —Promete que siempre lo recordaras...—

—¡Estarás tu para hacerlo!— La mujer rió —Eres mi amigo. ¡Qué digo! Mi hermano. Lo sé—

Cinna fijo sus ojos en el crepúsculo, casi invisible debajo de las luces de la ciudad. El aire fresco, el miedo en su corazón. Su apariencia irrompible.

Ella estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose mejor como para notar el enorme vacío que Cinna portaba en sus ojos, para notar la increíble y pesada responsabilidad que cargaban sus palabras.

Los labios tensos, las ojeras oscuras y su figura más frágil y tensa que antes.

 _Effie estaba demasiado feliz para notarlo..._

—Siempre...— dijo ella.

La vida que continúa. Las palabras que sanan. Las promesas inconclusas...-

 _Cinna jamás le contesto. Y hasta mucho después, Effie no lo noto._

* * *

 ** _(N/A: Así que, aquí esta para ustedes, no hay Hayffie en este capítulo, pero era necesario ponerlo._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Y gracias por leer.)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Este escrito participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco; ¿Qué significa el Amor? (Personaje: Effie Trinket) para el foro El diente de león._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6: Recuerdos_**

* * *

Perdida, tal vez demasiado hecha pedazos para que los recuerdos no le afecten.

 _No la ve así._

Porque no puede permitirse el lujo de abandonar las mentiras en un momento crítico, cuando todo parece tan frágil. En ese momento lejos del bullicio, con el Vasallaje sobre los talones y con una copa de licor, mira el vacío del cielo y empieza a caer.

El típico pensamiento de las 3:00 a.m. invade su mente.

 _Esta sola, está sola, está sola._

 _Estoy sola._

El dolor por el pasado, las cicatrices del presente, la desidia del futuro... Una guerra.

—Detente, preciosa...— alza la vista húmeda, borrosa.

Y se da cuenta, en medio de todo, esta él, en medio de esa maldita guerra, en medio del miedo y del peligro. Y se lleva parte de su soledad y sus pensamientos incoherentes.

Hay esta todo, en el centro de la incoherencia del rumbo que ha tomado su vida.

— ¿Que estamos esperando, Haymitch?— todo un significado detrás de su pregunta, pero no hay respuesta, solo se acerca y la cama se hunde bajo su peso — ¿Por qué no nos vamos ahora?—

Haymitch sola la ve de reojo, la observa sin las pelucas o los trajes extravagantes, en blanco y negro.

Real, sin los colores que la cubren.

 _¿Siempre se vio tan frágil?_

¿Tan pequeña?  
¿Tan... débil?

—Ven aquí, Effie— le dice en un susurro que solo ella escucha, se acerca y se aferra a él.

Porque aún tiene esperanza en que pueda ser feliz, tiene esperanza; y eso es suficiente para permitirse amar en silencio y soñar despierta, porque de noche el insomnio la espera en algún lugar... _y el peligro también._

Una lágrima solitaria cae de los orbes azules.

 _Llora por ella misma ahora, no por lo que es... Si no por lo que alguna vez fue._ No llora por la mujer que se oculta, no llora por ser ella la que manda niños a morir y los obliga a sentir dicha por ello, no claro que no.

Llora por la niña, esa que alguna vez apostó y gano su apuesta, por esa niña ingenua que tenía sueños y sonrisas... _sonrisas de verdad._ Por esa niña que alguna vez en una fiesta se abalanzo sobre el Vencedor que anhelaba conocer.

Por esa niña que ya no existe y por ese Vencedor que le demostró que el titulo tampoco. Que le demostró que Capitolio y Distrito 12 pueden vivir bajo la misma daga, con el mismo miedo y el mismo enemigo.

Pero aun así extraña aquello. _Extraña su ingenuidad y la felicidad de una victoria invisible._

Suspira, se separa de Haymitch y lo ve a los ojos, la última lágrima cae.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?— Comparten una mirada, el azul de un cielo que se rompe y el gris de la tormenta que ya cae estrepitosa, y lo destruye todo a su paso.

— ¿Hablas de la niña histérica que casi me tira de un balcón?—

Ella frunce el ceño, y él sonríe con una cota de ironía ante la memoria agridulce, porque al fin y al cabo, es algo que prefiere mantener como lo que fue, en su momento, algo medianamente feliz.

—No era una niña histérica y no intentaba tirarte de ningún balcón— le dice molesta, Haymitch sonríe más, tal vez Effie ya no se ve tan peligrosa sin sus uñas en punta que podrían sacarle un ojo

—Entonces suene mejor decir que eras una fan enloquecida de amor y que te colaste en MI fiesta para darme un cálido abrazo que casi me manda 20 metros hacia el suelo.

Ella aprieta los labios furiosa, sus mejillas se encienden de vergüenza y él la mira, se ríe.

—Deja de reírte de mí, Haymitch— Le dice molesta, él ahora solo le sonríe.

 _Sabe algo que ella ignora, está en desventaja._

Pero se resigna, y también se queda observándole fijamente y se aleja de si, se adentra en las nubes grises que le clavan los dedos congelados en la piel, y un escalofrío la recorre.

 _Quizá él tiene razón_

Tal vez, esa niña creció y eso basto para que entendiera que era lo que sentía. Pero ella es inexperta... va entendiendo y _sus pasos son todos en falso y se arrastra en la oscuridad como si fuera una cría_.

Pero en el silencio fortuito e inexplicable solo pide una palabra, una pequeña luz a lo que aferrarse para no dejarlo ir, y para no dejarse ir a si misma entre tantas sonrisas falsas y risas forzadas.

Entonces es cuando susurra lo que espera oír, es un secreto, suyo y de él. Algo que los une con cadenas invisibles.

En ese instante, la tormenta cae con una fuerza impensable, no encuentra tiempo, ni un lugar en especial, están en medio de la nada y todo a su alrededor se precipita a la oscuridad,

—Yo también te quiero, Effie—

* * *

 ** _(N/A: Dedicado a_** ** _REYSHE15,_** ** _marizpe,_** ** _Sorcieres de la Neige,_** ** _Anna Scheler,_** ** _Elenear28_**

 ** _Y todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia,_**

 ** _Un Abrazo,_**

 ** _Alis.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _Este escrito participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco; ¿Qué significa el Amor? (Personaje: Effie Trinket) para el foro El diente de león._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7: Orgullo y Menester_**

* * *

Effie camino por los pasillos, con la frente en alto y actitud furiosa. En sus manos sostenía un papel con el sello del Capitolio, haciendo gran esfuerzo por no destrozarlo en ese mismo instante.

Estaba indignada, aún más que cuando la asignaron al distrito 12. Y también un poco dolida.

 _¿No se suponía que eran un equipo?_

Lo encontró, como no, en el comedor de la sede.

Solo, como un perro rabioso al que nadie se le acerca.

—Abernathy— Ella coloco el contrato sobre la barra de bebidas con un golpe. No estaba de humor como para fingir modales — Dime que no lo has hecho. —

Haymitch bebió un poco más de su whisky y se permitió mirarla con indiferencia antes de contestar.

— ¿Hacer que?— Su voz tenía un falso interés, como si le hablara a un niño que no dejaría de molestar hasta que le prestaran atención.

Ella sacudió el papel en el aire — ¡Dime que no has firmado esto, por el amor de Dios, dime que no lo has hecho!—

Sonaba tan nerviosa que él supo que quizá el tema si era importante. _Quizá_.

—Si lo hice— Respondió tranquilo, mirando el televisor —Me bloqueas la vista...-—

Effie apago el aparato sin cambiar de expresión —Firmaste con 5 patrocinadores. Sin consultarme— Se sentó frente a él en la barra. Y luego repitió, casi incrédula — ¡Sin consultarme!-—

Haymitch frunció el ceño — ¿Se supone que debía hacerlo? Soy el mentor, este ni si quiera es tu trabajo—

—Creí que estábamos juntos en esto— El leve dolor de su mirada lo incomodo —Y sabes que, en cuanto a lo social, soy más útil que tu-

 _Porque, si bien Katniss no tenía más encanto que una babosa muerta, el mentor no estaba en una posición mucho más aventajada._

Pero no fue eso o que acabo con su paciencia, fue la nota de superioridad la que lo hizo.

—No te necesito para hacer bien mi trabajo, Trinket. Limítate a combinar colores y a producir sonrisas. _La falsedad se te da casi con naturalidad_ —

Las palabras fueron recibidas como un balde de agua helada. _¿Qué no eran...? ¿O si quiera algo parecido?_

Quizá ella había confundido las cosas pero, aun así, no le daba el derecho de insultarla de esa forma. Porque era la vida de dos chicos lo que estaba en riesgo por segunda vez ahora, y eso no era una competencia de _'¿Quién tiene la razón?'_

Por más competitivos que fueran, hay cosas con las que no se juegan. Algo irónico estando donde estaban.

—Me necesitas— Effie repitió, más calmada y dolida que nunca.

-—Eso ya lo veremos-— Haymitch sonrió, a forma de apuesta. _¿Qué él no podía? El vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre había superado a la muerte, ¿Y una loca con cabellos de colores se atrevía a desafiarlo?_ —Te mencionare en el discurso de la entrevista cuando los Juegos terminen— susurró ávidamente, aun con cierta confidencialidad.

 _Oh, ahora era definitivamente una competencia por la razón._

Effie, después de un largo intervalo de tiempo y discusiones mentales, le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de forma más burlona., estaba bien, Haymitch aprendería algo importante ese día.

—Acepto— Camino hasta la puerta, ahora de un mejor humor. Antes de salir de la habitación se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Haymitch mirándola con descaro. Entonces, con voz risueña, le dijo. -—Oh, y, por cierto, tres de esos cinco patrocinadores se declararon hoy en bancarrota. ¡Que la suerte este de tu lado!-—

Y le guiño un ojo, con atrevimiento, sabiendo que la sonrisa de Haymitch era ahora una mueca de confusión.

El mentor se dio por vencido para sí mismo cuando, por enésima vez, la voz detrás del teléfono le repitió que los contratos eran indisolubles.

 _Esto con Effie no hubiese sucedido._

Ignoro ese pensamiento y decidió que un buen trago lo despejaría. Solo el licor con toques de chocolate lo pondría de buen humor, listo para enfrentar la situación. Entonces ganaría la 'apuesta' y ella tendría que admitir que no era importante.

 _Ni para los Juegos._  
 _Ni para las estrategias._  
 _Ni para él._

Pero la desagradable sorpresa se la llevo cuando, al llegar al comedor, las botellas de su bebida predilecta brillaban por su ausencia.

 _¿Qué? Se suponía que Effie las encargaría..._ Entonces callo en la cuenta de que esta debía de haber cancelado el pedido, sabiendo que él era incapaz de recordarlo.

 _Esto con Effie no hubiese sucedido._

El resto del día fue igual. Su ropa, sus cosas, incluso su comida parecían depender de la presencia e intervención de la escolta, quien se regocijaba en cada nuevo descubrimiento del mentor.

Ninguno de los dos repararon en el hecho de que Effie era la única persona en el edificio que, al parecer, sabia todas y cada una de las necesidades, exigencias y preferencias de Haymitch.

Y la situación rozo la locura cuando, durante la cena, no sirvieron ni el tipo de vino, ni el tipo pan que el disfrutara.

Además la comida carecía de sal, estaba demasiado fría y la mitad de los platos seguramente lo matarían, puesto que era alérgico a esas cosas.

 _-Eso- Effie sonrió, tomando una de las fresas- es porque soy yo quien le recuerda al Chef que eres intolerante a este tipo de harinas, no te gusta el vino blanco y tampoco las fresas-_

Entonces, como para no delatarse y para molestarlo aún más, le ofreció una. Haymitch se levantó, dejándola sola en la mesa riendo como la loca que, según él, era.

Le irritaba todo. El que ella presumiera. El que el pareciera estar equivocado. Incluso el que, por alguna razón, ahora se le antojara la endemoniada fruta roja. Sospechaba que la imagen de ella mordiéndola tenía que ver, pero saco la estúpida idea de su mente.

 _Sobre todo porque parecía ser totalmente cierta._

Ahora solo tenía que beber una de las milagrosas pastillas del Capitolio, que lo dejarían inconsciente y sin sueños durante un par de horas.

 _No solía recurrir a ella, aunque si era menester..._

Pero... ¿cuál era?

La roja, la azul, la verde, la naranja... eran demasiadas.

Y si tomaba la equivocada podría suceder cualquier cosa, sabiendo que una de esas era capaz de hacer que sus sueños sean tan vividos al punto que confundiría la realidad con ese horrible mundo que es su mente.

Aunque de todas formas podría salir, tomar una botella y olvidar todo, porque la idea de pedir disculpas y perder todo su orgullo con una sola mirada estaba descartada de antemano.

No lo pensó mucho, tomo la pastilla que le inspiraba más confianza, una pequeña amarilla de aspecto inofensivo.

 _¿Para qué? Ya había descubierto la misma verdad_.

Effie era necesaria en su vida casi tanto como el aire. Era inevitable, y él dependía completamente de ella.

De sus sonrisas que muchas veces lo animaban.  
De su inocencia, que lo divertía. De sus buenas intenciones, que a pesar de todo estaban presentes.

Era importante, más que eso. Él no podía solo, ni con los juegos, ni con su vida.

 _Porque por muchas razones ella lo mantenía allí. Sobre todo y, de muchas más formas que aún no comprendía, ella lo mantenía con vida._

Pensó en esto antes de caer en las redes macabras de las pesadillas, que, intensificadas con la mortal pastilla, ahora lo perseguirán por el resto de sus noches.

Desgraciadamente fue la vivida imagen de Effie, con los ojos azules vacíos y empañados por lágrimas brillantes, sus manos manchadas de sangre que olía a fresas y un cuchillo atravesándole el corazón, quien lo acompaño por el resto de la noche, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

* * *

...

 ** _(Que quede claro, no odio a Effie, tal vez le tenía poco cariño, pero este capítulo lo ha 'ganado' ella... Así que..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer,_**

 ** _Y un abrazo,_**

 ** _Alis.)_**


End file.
